A Dangerous Spin
by Koneko-neechan
Summary: Red discovers his real feelings for Yellow, but what happens when its too late... Why is it to late, you ask? Because of one, very dangerous, spin.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon Special/Adventures. I wish I did.

Note: _Italics, _in this story, represent flashback, past events… Also, the flashback is purely dialog, I tried my best to make it recognizable on who was talking to whom… I hope I did a good enough job.

**A Dangerous Spin**

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*

I watched her spinning, smiling and laughing as her dress and hair flew outward like a flower, blooming around her beautifully. She stopped only for a moment, it looked like she was about to say something, but she quickly fell instead. I chuckled under my breath as I walked over towards her, her eyes closed, her face flushed and peaceful. It was like looking at an angel.

"Are you all right?" I asked her, crouching down beside her. Her expression didn't change, and I feared something was wrong. I leaned in closer towards her, and choked on my breath as she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me on top of her. I could hear her laughing, sounding like the most beautiful tinkling of bells.

She leaned up and kissed my cheek softly, making me immediately blush. Her golden hair rest as a halo around her head, her amber eyes sparkled with the purest of joy. I wanted so much to just lean down and kiss her, but I knew I couldn't, so I rolled myself off her, sitting beside her, and let out a deep, hollow sigh.

"Are you all right, Red?" She asked, now sitting up, her back barely touching mine. I leaned against her, feeling like I would cry at any moment. We'd known each other so long, and yet still, she couldn't belong to me.

Once, she'd loved me. She'd loved me, yet I'd never been able to figure out her feelings. When I figured out my own feelings for the blonde princess, it had already been too late. I tried to tell her, I truly did, but her love for me was over. All we could ever be now were just really great friends… Some days, it really didn't feel like enough.

"Yellow… I really do love you…" I said under my breath, holding in the tears. I'd said it so many times before, but ever time, she'd had the same reply.

"I know, Red. I love you too. I hope we can be friends forever!" She leaned against me, and I couldn't help the few, warm tears, which slid slowly down my cheeks. It felt like my chest would implode; it hurt so much, it felt so tight and cold. I don't know why I kept telling her this, why I couldn't get over her. If I could, I'd be so much happier…

"So… What are you doing tonight, Yellow?" I asked, quickly wiping my tears away. She never noticed, or at least I didn't think so.

"I'm just going home, going to watch this new show that's coming on. It's supposed to be a really great story, so I'm excited… I'm probably going to order take-out; I just don't feel like cooking tonight. Do you want to come over, Red?"

"Nah… I have some stuff to do at my house… Sorry…"

"Its all right. I'll be fine… Hey, maybe you can invited Green over, he can help you, right?" She replied, and I missed the slight sarcasm in her voice… All I could hear was my heart shattering. I stood up, and began to walk away.

"I can do everything myself, Yellow… I'll see you later…" I'd really tried to keep the pain out of my voice… I'm not sure if I'd succeeded or not. Probably not, as I could hear the pain ringing in my ears, and I'm sure she could as well.

_C'mon, Red. Let's play a game of 'Spin the Bottle'!!! It'll be fun!_

_Umm… I'm not really sure… I mean… It's not really my game…_

_It'll be fun! C'mon Red, we have four girls and three guys. And we all know which girl wants to kiss you!_

_W… What is that supposed to mean, Blue? Arg… You're such a tease! And Green… I understand Gold and Ruby being here, but how'd they talk you into this?_

_Blue couldn't get Silver in on this, and she didn't want Emerald to play, so she tricked me into this._

_Tricked?_

_I… I really don't want to talk about it…_

_Blue! What did you do to him?_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do to you!_

_Blue, c'mon, stop picking on him. Sapph, Crys, and me just want to get on with this. Let's just play._

_Yellow, you are such a little brat. All right… Red, are you in, or not… Choose your answer carefully!_

_Fine, I'm in…_

_…Red… Seriously… You spun… Green…_

_OH MY GOD!!! CAN YOU SAY YAOI!?_

_Crystal, that's not fair… Blue, c'mon, I don't think that spin counts… Beside, I'm right next to him… Can't I kiss him?_

_NO! Besides, Yellow. We all know why you want the bottle moved. Now, Red, go over and kiss Green. Right here and now!_

_Are you serious? I don't want to kiss Green!_

_Yeah, well, I don't want to kiss anyone here, really._

_Green, that's so unfair! What about Bl-_

_Bite me._

_Sapphire might not, but I will. Now kiss!_

_Ugh… gross…_

_Just… get it over with…_

_Okay… Get ready, I guess…_

_Red… I can't believe you just did that…?_

_Oh man, Ruby, you have to choose Gold!_

_I didn't do it because I wanted to… Yellow… Wait… Don't run!_

_SAPPHIRE! You are so sick…_

_Oh yeah, Ruby… Should I tell them what you told me on my PokeGear last-_

_…Hahaha… Good way to shut her up… Ruby… Yoo-hoo… Ruby… Take a breath of air!_

_Well, I don't see any reason to continue this… I'm going to rinse my mouth…_

_C'mon, Green… It couldn't have been that bad!_

_Green… Don't hit Gold so ha- actually, yeah, he does deserve it._

_CRYSTAL!_

_*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*_

It's a bad way for a love to end, and another to begin… He'd begun to love her as she'd cried… And she'd begun to see him as someone different in the end…

Sometimes, a game of 'Spin the Bottle' can be dangerous…

And it can hurt some people extremely harshly.


End file.
